1. Field of the Invention
This application relates generally to weighing mechanisms and more specifically, to in-line weighing mechanisms for use in pneumatic systems in which the material being transported is weighed or metered in a precise or predetermined manner without removing the material from the system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One of the problems inherent with in-line weighing systems is that to accurately measure or weigh the material it is usually necessary to remove the material from the pneumatic conveying lines. If the material is weighed in the system, the weight of the pneumatic lines as well as the forces generated by the moving material must be taken into consideration to obtain an accurate measurement. The present invention allows the material to remain within the confines of the pneumatic system and still allow accurate measurement of the material.